Olhos Cor de Âmbar
by Giovanna Whitlock
Summary: A história de como Alice e Jasper se conheceram.
1. Chapter 1

Gente, como posso ser tão burra? Eu vou postar essa história novamente e aos poucos porque tinha tantos erros de ortografia que eu estou até com vergonha. Então novamente ao primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pov Alice

Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui!

Meus pensamentos voavam em um turbilhão de emoções. Eu me agarrava ao banco com tanta força que os nós de meus dedos estavam brancos e o banco se desintegrava embaixo de mim.

Ele entro na lanchonete, seus cabelos dourados pingavam com a água da chuva. Seu cheiro almiscarado de canela, e seus olhos escuros de sede fitavam com espanto meus olhos cor de âmbar.

Soltei meus dedos do banco e caminhei para ele lentamente.

_ Você me deixou esperando por um longo tempo.

_ Me desculpe senhorita... ?

_ Alice, Jasper, meu nome é Alice

Ele arregalou os olhos de choque. Bem, teria que contar para ele de qualquer maneira.

_ Co-como você sabe meu nome?

_ É uma longa história.

_ Nós temos tempo

_ Que tal falarmos sobre isso em um local mais reservado?

Estendi minha mão com medo de uma rejeição, mas ele a pegou.

Pov Jasper

Minha garganta queimava de sede, mas simplesmente não podia ficar parado na chuva, ia chamar muita atenção.

Entrei em uma lanchonete e uma onda de pura felicidade, euforia e algo mais me invadiu. Foi tão forte que eu tive que olhar para a sua fonte. Era uma vampira e ela tinha... olhos cor de âmbar?

Ela pulou do banco em que estava e veio em minha direção com passos suaves como os de uma bailarina em toda sua beleza clássica. Esse movimento mandou ondas de seu cheiro floral em minha direção.

_ Você me deixou esperando por um longo tempo.

_ Me desculpe senhorita... ?

_ Alice, Jasper, meu nome é Alice.

Arregalei meus olhos para aquela frase. Como diabos ela sabia meu nome?

_ Co-como você sabe meu nome?

_ É uma longa história.

_ Nós temos tempo

_ Que tal falarmos sobre isso em um local mais reservado?

Ela estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei sem pensar duas vezes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Pov Alice

Se controle Alice!

Ordenei a mim mesma, quando Jasper pegou minha mão eu simplesmente queria mais. Queria abraça-lo, queria correr meus dedos por suas cicatrizes de batalha que eu sentia conhecer tão bem! Mas ele não sentia o mesmo em relação a mim e eu iria esperar a eternidade por ele.

Jasper segurou a porta da lanchonete para mim como o perfeito cavalheiro do sul que ele sempre foi. Nós corremos. Corremos para uma linda clareira no meio da floresta onde eu sabia que teríamos privacidade.

_ Não sei por onde começar.

_ Você pode começar pelo início.

Ele disse com uma sugestão de um sorriso no rosto.

_ Bem, eu acordei a 7300 dias atrás em algum lugar do Mississipi sem memória humana ou quem me mudou. A primeira coisa que eu vi quando acordei foi o seu rosto e soube que deveria te encontrar e que juntos deveríamos encontra os Cullens.

_ Você viu meu rosto? E quem são os Cullens?

_ Eu sou um tipo de vidente, posso ver o futuro baseado nas decisões das pessoas. Sempre que eu matava uma pessoa eu via suas famílias de luto, via o futuro que tinha tirado, então quando decidi que queria parar de matar seres humanos, tive uma visão dos Cullens, e é por isso que meus olhos são desse cor, como eles eu bebo de animais.

_ Essa é a coisa mais bizarra que eu ja ouvi.

Esse comentário me magoou, não sei bem porque, mas doeu lá no fundo. Jasper não queria ir a procura dos Cullens comigo. Do nada uma sensação de calma afogou a mágoa e eu olhei interrogativamente para ele.

_ Alice, não se sinta assim, eu não queria magoá-la. Veja, eu tenho um dom também, posso sentir e manipular as emoções das pessoas em volta de mim.

Bem, isso vai ser interessante.

_ Jasper?

_ Sim?

_ Você não vai me contar sua história vai?

_ Não há nada de bonito na minha história e aposto que você pegou as coisas importantes

_ Bem, sim. Mas é que eu queria ouvir de você.

_ Sinto muito Alice, mas eu não estou pronto para reviver meu passado agora.

De repente uma visão me atingiu e eu me senti cair, mas o impacto nunca veio. A visão me dominou e eu gritei.

_ Alice! Alice! Você está bem? O que você viu?

_ Maria

Minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas tinha certeza que ele ouviria.

* * *

**Sim, meus capítulos são curtos. Por favor, comentem? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww Bolinha, sabe que te amo né? Valeu o comentário.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Pov Jasper

_ Jasper?

_ Sim?

_ Você não vai me contar sua história vai?

_ Não há nada de bonito na minha história e aposto que você pegou as coisas importantes

_ Bem, sim. Mas é que eu queria ouvir de você.

_ Sinto muito Alice, mas eu não estou pronto para reviver meu passado agora.

De repente os olhos dela ficaram vidrados e ela cambaleou para frente, mas eu a peguei antes que caísse. Ela gritou e uma onda de pânico a dominou e me deixou com raiva, eu mal a conhecia, mas não deixaria nada a machucar.

_ Alice! Alice! Você está bem? O que você viu?

_ Maria

Sua voz foi tão baixa que eu mesmo mal a ouvi. Mas aquele nome foi como um balde d'água fria sendo jogado por meu sistema. Agora sabia o motivo de seu pânico, Maria era maquiavélica e quando quer uma coisa nada a impede.

_ Alice me escute! Não vou deixar Maria a machucar, é a mim que ela quer.

_ Eu posso me defender Jasper, é por você que eu temo.

_ Eu sou um lutador experiente.

_ Jasper, você não sabe o futuro que ela planeja para você.

_ Não, ele realmente não sabe.

A voz de Maria ecoou nos meu ouvidos e eu me virei soltando Alice.

_ Maria, o que você faz aqui?

_ Precisa realmente perguntar? Eu virei as costas por um segundo e você tinha sumido! Você sabia que eu viria e te levaria de volta Jasper.

_ Só por cima das minhas cinzas!

Disse uma voz arás de mim, Alice. Não! Maria era experiente e iria matá-la.

_ Fique fora disso Alice! Você sabe que Maria pode matá-la!

_ Não me subestime Jasper.

Ela disse com toda a frieza que pode reunir.

_ Você ouviu sua pirralha! Jasper quer que você o deixe em paz! Ele não quer você! Foi comigo que ele dormiu nos últimos 90 anos!

Isso foi a got d'água para Alice. Ela estava em fúria absoluta. Foi aí que ela atacou a Maria.

Maria era uma excelente lutadora mas Alice via seus movimentos um segundo antes dela os realizar e estava sempre um passo a frente. Mas depois de um tempo não pude mais aguentar, tive que interferir, nem mesmo Alice era párea para Maria e ela estava perdendo. Alice não ia morrer, não assim, mão por minha causa, eu não iria permitir.

Agarrei Maria pelos cabelos e a tirei de cima da Alice e a virei para mim.

_ Finalmente uma luta equilibrada.

Ataquei Maria dando o máximo de mim e finalmente tinha meus dentes pendendo em seu pescoço.

_ Eu te dei a vida e fui sua amante Jasper. Vai mesmo me matar?

Não respondi, simplesmente enfiei meus dentes em seu pescoço e terminei de desmembrá-la.

Quando me virei Alice tinha saido. Mas estava de volta com um isqueiro na mão e o jogou para mim.

* * *

**Desculpe se não é o que esperavam. O cap-4 terá surpresas, mas só vou postar se tiver comentarios. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desculpem se eu esqueci de falar que depois de ler a história perfeita da Openhome a minha história pode sim ter coisas parecidas e ela ja está ciente disso =]**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Pov Jasper

Terminei que queimar os restos de Maria e me virei para Alice. A visão dela me assustou, ela estava chorando baixinho. Corri para ela e a abracei.

_ Jasper, me, me desculpe! Eu perdi o controle, não deveria te-la atacado! Ela estava me provocando e eu caí! Eu fui tão estúpida! Quero dizer, você não me pertence nem nada, eu não deveria ter ficado com tanta raiva!

Eram tantas as emoções que estavam dentro dela que eu achei que ela ia explodir.

_ Maria teria feito o mesmo com nós dois se ganhasse.

Ela ia argumentar, mas a impedi.

_ Pare de arranjar motivos para se culpar. E de todo jeito, Maria só queria que eu voltasse para ela me matar na frente de todos do exército como punição por sair.

Ela assentiu lentamente e eu mandei uma onda calmante que ela não rejeitou. Mas eu sabia de algo que iria amimá-la. Os Cullens

_ Então onde devemos procurá os Cullens?

_ Você vai comigo?

_Claro, mas acho que devemos ir caçar uns animais fedorentos.

_ Jasper, você vai abrir mão do sangue humano por mim?

_ Alice, apesar do pouco tempo de te conheço, seria capaz de abrir mão do mundo por ti.

Aquela emoção que não pude identificar antes, voltou com o triplo de sua força, mas agora pude identificá-la porque eu mesmo a sentia. Era o amor.

_ Alice eu queria tentar uma coi...

Não pude continuar, porque neste momento os lábios de Alice estavam colados nos meus.

* * *

**É bem curto né?**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Pov Alice

Eu o beijei ferozmente e nada no mundo poderia se comparar à sensação de seus lábios macios de encontro aos meus. Eu comecei o beijo, mas Jasper teve que para-lo.

_ Alice, talvez devêssemos ir caçar.

Eu ri.

_ É verdade, vamos procurar um bom carnívoro. Eles tem um gosto melhor

Respondi ao olhar interrogativo.

Corremos de mãos dadas por alguns minutos até que eu encontrei um cheiro atraente, eram quatro leões da montanha, dois para cada. Jasper franziu o nariz.

_ Eles não tem tem um cheiro muto bom né?

_ Você se acostuma, vamos.

Jasper esperou eu pegar o meu primeiro antes de ir para o dele, acho que ele esperava que eu mudasse de idéia. Assim que eu terminei o meu segundo uma visão me atingiu e senti os braços de Jasper me envolverem.

_ Meu Deus Jaz!

Eu voltei a beija-lo só que com muito mais entusiasmo que me foi proporcionada pela visão. Jasper respondeu esse entusiasmo e envolveu seus braços de pedra em volta de mim. Seus lábios se moldavam perfeitamente aos meus e pude sentir seu hálito quando nossas bocas de abriram. Ambas as respirações estavam desnecessariamente ofegantes. Eu estava tão alienada que não percebi que ele estava em cima de mim e minhas costas estavam precionadas na grama. Eu nunca fui tão feliz. Mas infelizmente ele percebeu isso no mesmo momento que eu e se levantou.

_ Sinto muito Alice, eu passei dos limites.

Percebendo meu aborrecimento ele disse:

_ Não é o momento, meu amor.

Eu estava sem palavras então transmiti para ele todo o amor que pude reunir.

_ Eu também te amo.

Foram as palavras dele.

_ Então, vai me contar sobre sua visão?

_ Eles estão em Eugene, Jaz! Eugene!

_ Desculpe, você me chamou de "Jaz"?

De repente fiquei preocupada que ele não tivesse gostado.

_ Não se preocupe Alice, eu gosto.

Abri um grande sorriso para ele e me levantei.

_ Bem depois de passar no shopping, teremos algumas horas de estrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Pov Alice

_ Shopping?

Ele me deu um olhar incrédulo.

_ Claro, precisamos de algumas roupas novas e quem sabe uns presentes para nossa nova família?

__ _Ok, ok. Mas só algumas coisas, onde você pretende transportar tudo isso? Somos vampiros, não mula de carga.

_ Bobinho, eu tenho um carro parado perto do restaurante.

Corremos de volta e pegamos o carro, era um modelo esportivo com pintura vermelha. O dia no shopping foi espetacular, comprei para mim uns lindos modelos de vestidos, saias, camisas, calças e alguns modelos de óculos escuros. Para Jasper fui obrigada a comprar somente algumas peças de calças e camisas, os vendedores estavam perto demais e eu não queria que ele ficasse muito tentado. Comprei alguns videogames novos para Emmett, CD's para Edward, vestidos para Rosalie e Esme e para Carlisle comprei uma bela pintura no estilo renascentista para o seu escritório.

_ Já podemos ir?

_ Você realmente não gosta de compras não é?

_ Não realmente.

_ Ok, mas eu dirijo.

Viajamos por algumas horas nunca abaixo de 130km por hora.

_ Alice, tem certeza de que é seguro?

_ Tenho Jasper. Os Cullens são uma família e não vão nos machucar. Já vi que você e Emmett vão se dar bem, mas deve se lembrar de que ele odeia perder, então deixe ele ganhar algumas lutas.

Os próximos noventa minutos foram em completo silencio, estava tão emocionada que não conseguia falar.

_ Alice, tente se controlar! Assim você vai acabar explodindo.

_ Me desculpe Jaz, é que esperei isso minha vida toda, bem isso e o episódio na Filadélfia.

Jasper abriu um grande sorriso com a minha frase. Era incrível o quanto ele tinha se aberto em poucas horas, tomara que seja assim com a família.

_ Jaz nós chegamos! Não posso acreditar!

_ Alice, por favor, eu sei o quanto você esperou por isso, mas tente não os assustar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pov Alice

Saímos do carro e caminhamos lentamente para a entrada, Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie já estavam lá, nos fitando. Seus rostos eram uma mistura de choque e de alegria ao ver nossos olhos cor de âmbar. Eu praticamente gritei.

_ Pa-Carlisle!

Todos me olharam espantados, não só conhecia Carlisle pelo nome, mas quase o chamei de pai. Legal Alice.

_ Me desculpem, é que eu sempre vi vocês dois como meus pais e você e os meninos como meus irmãos então eu acabo me precipitando. Meu nome é Alice, e esse é meu parceiro Jasper.

_ Só eu achei isso estranho?

_ Rosalie!

_ Não, vejam bem, eu tenho visões do futuro baseadas nas decisões das pessoas e quando eu decidi que não queria caçar humanos eu vi essa família, desde então eu tenho visões de vocês e esperei pelo dia que eu finalmente poderia abraça-los e chamar essa família de minha.

Todos me olharam com espanto como se eu fosse doida, acho que eu era mesmo, eu estava dando pulinhos a cada palavra que eu falava. Carlisle que ficara quieto o tempo inteiro, deu um passo a frente e Jasper assumiu uma posição protetora na minha frente.

_ Está tudo bem Jasper, eles não vão nos machucar.

_ Ela está certa, não temos nenhuma intenção de fazer mal a vocês. Mas acho que devemos ter essa conversa lá dentro.

Peguei a mão de Jasper e o levei para dentro da casa. Era toda decorada em tons claros e com móveis de muito gosto.

_ Bem vocês parecem já nos conhecer, mas acho que precisamos saber mais sobre vocês.

Disse Carlisle assim que todos se acomodaram.

_ Eu já vi pela suas cicatrizes que você é do sul, estou certo?

_ Sim, senhor. Fui criado para servir aos exércitos do sul.

_ Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. Mas por que saiu? O que o levou a se comprometer com o nosso estilo de vida?

_ Eu estava cansado de matar, eu estava cansado das guerras, eu tenho um dom que me permite sentir e manipular as emoções ao meu redor, toda vez que eu matava alguém, eu sentia seu medo e seu pânico. Assim que tive uma oportunidade eu sai. Quando conheci Alice a uns dois dias atrás, ela me falou sobre vocês e seu modo de vida e me levou para caçar animais, eles não tem um gosto muito bom, mas se esse é o preço para parar a matança e manter minha parceira feliz, eu pagarei.

_ Jasper, eu estou impressionada. Mas e você Alice?

Esme falou com uma doçura que daria caries nos dentes de um humano. Essa era a Esme, e eu a adorava.

_ Eu nasci a vinte anos em algum lugar do Mississipi sem memória humana ou criador.

_ Você não se lembra nem da queima?

Disse Rosalie com um pouco de inveja.

_ Não me lembro de nada, minha primeira memória é de ver o rosto de Jasper e saber que nós pertencíamos um ao outro.

Eu parei para sorrir para ele.

_ Mas foi a visão de Carlisle caçando com Edward que me impediu de virar uma completa selvagem. Eu vi cada vez que um novo membro foi adicionado a família e esperei pelo dia em que a melhor visão da minha vida iria se realizar, eu, Jasper e vocês todos reunidos como uma família.

_ Então deixe-me ver se entendi, você passou vinte anos procurando a nós e a seu parceiro e é por causa de uma visão minha que você parou de matar humanos e me considera como um pai sendo que nunca me conheceu de verdade? Eu você, Jasper, desistiu de matar humanos por amor e passou os últimos anos procurando um lugar onde pudesse estar em paz?

Se eu pudesse corar, agora estaria igual a um pimentão.

_ Eu estou honrado. Bem vindos à família.

Quando ele disse isso abriu os braços e eu corri para ele entrando em seu abraço.

_ Papai.

Ele olhou bem em meus olhos e disse:

_ Minha filhinha.

Pude ver o sorriso de Jasper enquanto ele abraçava Esme e depois foi a minha vez de abraçar a minha mãe. Minha mãe, como era bom dizer isso!

_ Mamãe.

_ Minha filha, você nunca mais vai ter que passar pelo que passou, não sozinha.

Eu me senti em casa.

_ Aham... vocês vão me deixar dar um abraço em meus novos irmãos?

Rosalie me surpreendeu, ele sempre me pareceu tão mau-humorada.

_ Esme, eles vão precisar de um quarto, eu sugiro a sala do piano, Edward pode muito bem tocar na garagem e ele não tem uma parceira então não precisa da cama.

_ Perfeito, desde que tenhamos tudo fora antes deles voltarem da caça dará tudo certo.

_ Por favor, não queremos incomodar.

Jasper disse, como sempre um cavalheiro.

_ De jeito nenhum Jasper, vocês são parte de família agora. O que é nosso é de vocês.

_ Ah! Quase me esqueci! Temos presentes para vocês no carro!

Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam quando eu mencionei os presentes e a família nos seguiu para o carro.

_ Carlisle, eu vi que você estava procurando uma pintura que combinasse com a decoração do escritório.

Ele a abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

_ Meu Deus, é linda! Obrigado!

_ Não tem de que.

_ Rosalie e Esme, quando eu vi esses vestidos, logo pensei em vocês. Espero que gostem.

Os vestidos eram para ocasiões formais, mesmo com corte e cores diferentes, ambos transmitiam a mesma elegância.

_ É lindo!

Os olhos de Rosalie brilhavam e ela estava sem palavras.

_ Fico feliz que gostou.

Jasper disse, passei meus braços por sua cintura e o abracei mandando o máximo de amor que pude.

_ Também te amo. Estamos em casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Pov Alice

Chegamos no finalzinho da tarde, então passamos a noite arrumando nossas coisas no que já foi o quarto de Edward e caçando nos arredores, precisávamos construir a resistência de Jasper.

Emmett e Edward estavam finalmente chegando e todos nos sentamos na varanda da casa para não pegá-los de surpresa, afinal não era todo dia que se chagava em casa e descobria que dois vampiros novos haviam sido incrementados na sua família.

_ Eles chegam em des minutos, Edward já deve poder nos ouvir.

Eu disse querendo aparentar calma, mas não podia esconder minha euforia de Jasper, ele comessou a fazer círculos calmantes em minha mão, eles pareciam ajudar.

"Edward! Edward! Pode me ouvir? Edward! Eu estou tão feliz e estar aqui! Por favor, eu sei que Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie já me consideram como da família, mas se você não nos quiser aqui eu sei que terei que ir embora. Por favor, seremos bons irmãos, eu pertenço a esta família. Por favor!" "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh eu vou enlouquecer, por que você simplesmente não pode projetar seus pensamentos?" **(Essa parte foi influência da Kayla)**

_ Aah! Você pode calar a boca?

Todos pulamos ao ouvir a voz de Edward saindo das árvores e Jasper se posicionou novamente em uma posição defensiva na minha frente.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, eu não atacaria meus novos irmãos!

Abri um grande sorriso para ele e corri pra um grande abraço, ele o retribuiu e desgrenhou meu cabelo. Jasper estava ficando doido, ter sua parceira abraçando um cara que você nunca viu antes não deve ser muito legal. Ouvindo meus pensamentos Edward deu um passo para o lado e disse:

_ Me desculpe Jasper, eu não queria te ofender.

_ Está tudo bem. É um prazer conhece-lo.

_ Igualmente, irmãos?

_ Irmãos.

Jasper disse apertando a mão de Edward. Eu estava tão orgulhosa! Jasper e Edward me deram um sorriso irônico.

_ Então você é minha nova irmã?

_ Acho que sou!

_ Então vem cá pequenina!

Mostrei a língua para ele e corri para o abraçar. Assim que ele me soltou a visão de uma tempestade me atingiu.

_ O que foi isso?

Edward perguntou.

_ Não falei para você que sou vidente?

Quando disse isso abri um sorriso angelical.

_ Eu sabia, mas essa imagem foi tão real, é incrível.

_ Obrigada, então hoje vai ter uma tempestade. Quem quer jogar basebol?

_ Eu adoro jogos!

_ O que me lembra Emmett, tem jogos para você em nosso carro e para você Edward tem uns CD's.

_ Você é a melhor irmã do mundo!

Quando Emmett disse isso ele me abraçou e me girou no ar e depois foi correndo para o carro. Este será o primeiro dia de muitos.


	9. Cap bônus

**Gente, esse é o último capítulo e foi escrito pela minha amigona Jeees. Valeu Jees, I love u, no homo! hahahaha. Obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic.**

* * *

Cap Bônus

Jasper Pov

Uma das coisas que mais me impressionam na Alice é a questão de ela estar sempre alegre. Às vezes eu imagino como deve ser incrível poder ver o futuro. Mas isso me leva a pensar que, para ela, a vida é como um filme repetido, você sabe tudo o que vai acontecer, do início ao fim. Pode ser que você esqueça alguns detalhes, mas o objetivo principal você nunca deixará de lembrar. E eu não costumo gostar de repetições. E também, ela sempre chega feliz dizendo que conhece as pessoas, mas fica incompreendida e sempre tem que explicar sua situação. E como ela reage? Com alegria. A mesma alegria contagiante que me faz sorrir mesmo quando o momento não favorece. A mesma alegria que me mostra o lado bom desta vida eterna.

Não poderia deixar de amar a Alice. Ela me encanta desde o primeiro momento em que nos encontramos. Seu cheiro floral, seu jeito, sua beleza... Tudo me inebria. Ela está em todos os meus pensamentos, em todos os meus devaneios. Às vezes eu penso que trocamos de posições: quando eu estou preocupado, ela tem o poder e a magia de me fazer sorrir e eu posso ver um futuro incrível ao lado dela. (...) Se um dia eu voltar a ter problemas com os exércitos do sul e minha mente imergir em um mar de preocupações, eu vejo Alice ao meu lado me colocando para cima.

Alice é a única que pode me tirar do sério.

Alice Pov

Sempre quando estou ao lado de Jasper, minha alma é invadida por uma sensação incomparável de felicidade. Eu não consigo identificar se é o Jasper que está me manipulando, mas com certeza é incrível. Não consigo parar de sorri. Pareço uma boba alegre! E, apesar da pele fria, eu posso sentir o calor, todo o calor que o frio pode ter. Costumo ser um tanto ansiosa e são nesses momentos que as caricias de Jasper me acalmam. Às vezes, quando estamos caçando, paramos por instantes e nos sentamos na grama. É quando Jasper se aproxima de mim e sussurra em meu ouvido a melhor coisa que eu poderia querer ouvir: Eu te amo. Depois passa os dedos entra meus cabelos, colocando atrás da orelha a mecha que caia sobre meu rosto. É o momento no qual eu passo lentamente a mão em seu rosto e em suas inúmeras cicatrizes e ele fecha os olhos apreciando o toque. Logo nos beijamos e nos esquecemos completamente o propósito para estarmos ali. É claro que sempre digo que o amo. E então eu vejo a realização das visões que trago por toda a minha vida e das quais eu só tiro boas recordações.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
